bainebeckettcrossfandomcom-20200214-history
Rilo
This page is about Rilo - a ship between Ruby Delilah Farcroft and Milo Charles Baine. Despite Milo's marriage to Victoria Scarlett Baine & the status difference between him & Ruby, the love between the two blossomed quickly overtime into something truly special. Ruby's the one person who could protect Milo from the darkness that his father Charles Eric Baine had raised him into. How they met? Write the first section of your page here. When did they "get together"? Write the second section of your page here. Problems they've had? Write the third section of your page here. Fics A Very Rilo Christmas Playlist This is a list of songs associated with Rilo: *All Around Me - Flyleaf - Flyleaf *All I Need - Foxes - All I Need *All I Need - AWOLNATION - Megalithic Symphony *All I Need to Know - Thousand Foot Krutch - The End Is Where We Begin *All I Want - Kodaline - In A Perfect World *Already Home - Thousand Foot Krutch - Welcome to the Masquerade *Always On My Mind - Tiki Taane - Past, Present, Future *Anathema - Twenty One Pilots - Regional At Best* *And I Love Her - Passenger - The Boy Who Cried Wolf *Angel In Disguise - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus - Am I the Enemy *Angel With A Shotgun - The Cab - Symphony Soldier *Angels - The xx - Coexist *Ant Farm - Eels - Electro-Shock Blues *Be Your Everything - Boys Like Girls - Crazy World *The Beautiful Ones - Poets of the Fall - Lift *Before I Die - Papa Roach - The Connection *Believe - Hollywood Undead - Noted From The Underground *Black Balloon - The Goo Goo Dolls - Dizzy Up the Girl *Break In - Halestorm - The Strange Case of... *Burn Your Life Down - Bleachers - Tegan And Sara Present The Con X: Covers *Call Me - Shinedown - The Sound of Madness *Can't Help Falling In Love - Eels - Useless Trinkets *Caves of Ice - Destery Smith - Caves of Ice* *Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol - Eyes Open *Cradled in Love - Poets of the Fall - Cradled in Love *The Crow & The Butterfly - Shinedown - The Sound of Madness *Dark On Me - Starset - Transmissions *Demons - Imagine Dragons - Continued Silence *Do Or Die - Papa Roach - Getting Away With Murder *Dreaming Wide Awake - Poets of the Fall - Dreaming Wide Awake *The Drugs Don't Work - The Verve - Urban Hymns *Echo - Black Rebel Motorcycle Club - Wrong Creatures *The End Of All Things - Panic! At The Disco - Too Weird To Live, Too Rare To Die! *Endlessly - Mystery Skulls - One of Us *Even When I'm Gone - Quietdrive - Even When I'm Gone *Every Night - Imagine Dragons - Night Visions *Everything - Michael Bublé - Everything *Everything Goes Black - Skillet - Rise *(Don't Make) Eye Contact - The Hoosiers - The Secret Service *False Kings - Poets of the Fall - False Kings *Farewell To Friends - Matchbook Romance - West For Wishing *Feels Like Summer - Weezer - Feels Like Summer *Fire and the Flood - Vance Joy - Dream Your Life Away *Follow Me - Raphael Lake - Indie Folk *Get Out While You Can - Get Scared - Everyone's Out To Get Me *The Ghost Of You - My Chemical Romance - Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge *Glass Walls - Nik Ammar - Indie Folk *Good To Be Alive - Skillet - Rise *Goodbye - Avril Lavigne - Goodbye Lullaby *Goodbye My Lover - James Blunt - Back To Bedlam *Ground Control - All Time Low, Tegan and Sara - Last Young Renegade *Handyman - AWOLNATION - Here Come The Runts *Hard To Find - Skillet - Rise *Harlow's Song (Can't Dream Without You) - Good Charlotte - Cardiology *Head over Heels - April Mclean - Head over Heels *Heaven - Amber Run - 5AM *Heaven Can Wait - We The Kings - Smile Kid *Hey There Delilah - Plain White T's - Every Second Counts *(Your Love Keeps Lifting Me) Higher and Higher - Amber Run - Acoustic EP *Honey - Dustin Ruth - Learn How to Love Someone *Honey And The Bee - Owl City - All Things Bright And Beautiful *Honeybee - Steam Powered Giraffe - The 2¢ Show *I Found - Amber Run - Pilot *I Love You - Avril Lavigne - Goodbye Lullaby *I Miss You - blink-182 - blink-182 *I Need You - Avalanche City - We Are The Wild Places *I Need You - Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds - Skeleton Tree *I Will Follow You Into The Dark - Death Cab for Cutie - Plans *I Wish You Were Here - Matchbook Romance - Voices *I'll Follow You - Shinedown - Amaryllis *If All Else Fails - Matchbook Romance - Sotries And Alibis *If You Only Knew - Shinedown - The Sound of Madness *In A Week - Hozier, Karen Cowley - Hozier *In My Dreams - Eels - Hombre Lobo *In The Woods Somewhere - Hozier - Hozier *Iris - The Goo Goo Dolls - Dizzy Up the Girl *It's A Motherfucker - Eels - Daisies Of The Galaxy *It's Only You - Skullclub, Philip Strand - It's Only You *Jackie And Wilson - Hozier - Hozier *Just Breathe - Pearl Jam - Backspacer *Just Like Heaven - The Cure - Kiss Me Kiss Me Kiss Me *Killer - Plain White T's - Wonders Of The Younger *King And Lionheart - Of Monsters and Men - My Head Is An Animal *Kiss Me - Ed Sheeran - + *Lady So Devine - Shinedown - Us And Them *Lakehouse - Of Monsters and Men - My Head Is An Animal *The Last Dance - Within Temptation - The Unforgiving* *Last To Fall - Starset - Vessels *Late Goodbye - Poets of the Fall - Signs of Life *Lay It On Me - Vance Joy - Lay It On Me *Lay Me Down - Sam Smith, John Legend - In The Lonely Hour *Learning To Fall - Midnight Youth - The Brave Don't Run *Let Her Go - Passenger - All The Little Lights *Let Me Take You There - Plain White T's - Every Second Counts *The Light Behind Your Eyes - My Chemical Romance - Number Three *Lips Of An Angel - Hinder - Extreme Behavior *List Of People (To Try And Forget About) - Tame Impala - Currents B-Sides & Remixes *The Longing - Eels - Hombre Lobo *Lost Without You - Dustin Ruth - Motion Picture *Love Love Love - Of Monsters and Men - My Head Is An Animal *Lucky - Fly My Pretties - Live at Bats *Lucky Man - The Verve - Urban Hymns *Mess Is Mine - Vance Joy - Dream Your Life Away *Mountain - Good Charlotte - The Chronicles of Life and Death *Mourning Doves - Mikky Ekko - Time *My Beloved Monster - Eels - Beautiful Freak *My Demons - Starset - Transmissions *My Heart Is Broken - Evanescence - Evanescence *My Last Breath - Evanescence - Fallen *Never Surrender - Skillet - Awake *Nirvana - Adam Lambert - Trespassing *Numbers - The Cab - Lock Me Up *Open Your Eyes - Snow Patrol - Up To Now *Out Of My Head - John Newman - Tribute *Packing Blankets - Eels - Daisies Of The Galaxy *Perfect Symphony - Ed Sheeran, Andrea Bocelli - Perfect Symphony *Postcards From Italy - Beirut - The Gulag Orkestar *Promise - Matchbook Romance - Stories And Alibis *The Real World - Owl City - All Things Bright And Beautiful *The Real You - Three Days Grace - Human *The Reason - Hoobastank - The Reason *Red Eyes And Tears - Black Rebel Motorcycle Club - B.R.M.C. *Run - Snow Patrol - Up To Now *The Run And Go - Twenty One Pilots - Vessel *Runaways - All Time Low - Future Hearts *Salvation - Skillet - Rise *Save Yourself - My Darkest Days - Sick & Twisted Affair* *Say You'll Haunt Me - Stone Sour - Audio Secrecy *She Had The World - Panic! At The Disco - Pretty. Odd. *She Is - The Fray - How To Save A Life *She Tastes Like Summer - Spilt Milk Society - She Tastes Like Summer *She's So High - Blur - Leisure *The Ship Song - Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds - The Good Son *Sleep On The Floor - The Lumineers - Cleopatra *Sleepwalker - Adam Lambert - For Your Entertainment *So Far Gone - Thousand Foot Krutch - The End Is Where We Begin *Some Kind of Heaven - Hurts - Surrender *Some Nights (Intro) - fun. - Some Nights *Someday - Passenger - The Boy Who Cried Wolf *Someone Special - Poets of the Fall - Signs of Life *Something Just Like This - The Chainsmokers, Coldplay - Something Just Like This *Soul Meets Body - Death Cab for Cutie - Plans *Stay Close, Don't Go - Secondhand Serenade - A Naked Twist In My Story *Sun - The Hotelier - Goodness *Sunday Morning - Maroon 5 - Songs About Jane *Sweet Louise - Passenger - The Boy Who Cried Wolf *Take Me There - McFly - Above The Noise *Tear In My Heart - Twenty One Pilots - Blurryface *The Technicolor Phase - Owl City - Almost Alice *Tender - Blur - 13 *Thinking Out Loud - Ed Sheeran - X *A Thousand Years - Christina Perri - A Thousand Years *Threadbare - Stone Sour - Audio Secrecy *Time After Time - The Wind and he Wave - Covers One *To Be Alone - Hozier - Hozier *Toothpaste Kisses - The Maccabees - Colour It In *Trouble - Cage The Elephant - Tell Me I'm Pretty *Vanilla Twilight - Owl City - Ocean Eyes *Visions - Maroon 5 - Red Pill Blues *War - Poets of the Fall - War *Watching Over Me - Thousand Foot Krutch - Welcome to the Masquerade *We're Going Home - Vance Joy - Nation of Two *What I Believe - Skillet - Rise *When You're Gone - Avril Lavigne - The Best Damn Thing *Wherever You Will Go - The Calling - Camino Palmero *Wipe Your Eyes - Maroon 5 - Overexposed *Wonder of the World - Scouting For Girls - Ten Add Ten *Work Song - Hozier - Hozier *XO - EDEN - i think you think too much of me *Yellow Light - Of Monsters and Men - My Head Is An Animal *song may not be available on Spotify playlist